


Ron's First

by Just-a-Smut-Account (ActualPhysicalGarbage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron Weasley, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Top Hermione, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualPhysicalGarbage/pseuds/Just-a-Smut-Account
Summary: Another Christmas fic written in the summer, but this one's actually finished.Yay, I think.Idk, it's shit.





	Ron's First

 

Ron stared at her, then up at the thing dangling above them, then back at her.  
She seemed a bit confused at first, but quickly caught on, her normally fair face darkening quickly to a shade of red that put Ron's hair to shame.  
_Mistletoe._  
They stood there for a while, not daring to move- or breathe. Ron was the first to speak.  
"You- uh- we should- we don't have to..."  
Smooth. Hermione let out what might have supposed to be a normal laugh, but it shook and cracked will her all-too-apparent nerves.  
"Uh, yeah.." she managed, looking anywhere but at him. They stood still again, but Ron spoke again, breaking their silence.  
"Heh, yeah, it's not like it's some sort of rule or-"  
Ron would never be able to finish that sentence, though, for it was at that moment at which Hermione decided to kiss him. Ron's eyes widened, and for a moment, he did not move any part of his body whatsoever. She may as well have snogged a statue. She pulled away, her blush somehow darker than before. She took a moment to speak again, and suddenly her shoes seemed very fascinating to her. She was staring at them, shuffling them, anything she could do to avoid looking at him.   
"I- uh- I'm sorry." She croaked, almost inaudibly. Ron couldn't move. He didn't want to move ever again. The corners of his mouth turned up in an involuntary grin, and suddenly the world seemed to give off a new warmth and brightness he could only compare with the time he believed he had been given Felix Felicis. But this was better. Hermione looked up from her shoes at him with her big, beautiful eyes, and Ron felt he had half a mind to grab her by her soft, luscious hair and pull her right back to his wanting mouth. But he didn't. He just stood there, struck dumb, until Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Uh... Ron? You there?" He snapped back into reality.  
"Wha- huh?" Hermione giggled a little. It was adorable.  
"You kinda just... spaced out." She said, a smile tracing her lips. Ron blushed pink, it was his time to avoid Hermione's gaze. He stood there, not thinking. Then, in his not-thinking state, he did exactly what he'd been wanting to do since, well, he met her. He grabbed her by the hair, tugging lightly, and pulled her towards him. Their lips locked, but Hermione was prepared. She pressed herself closer to him, their chests colliding. She moved her arms around him in a warm embrace, and Ron moved his own hands so that they were resting on Hermione's waist. This, by far, was the best feeling Ron had ever experienced. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he was sure Hermione could feel it, too, when suddenly they broke away. Hermione's arms were still wrapped around him, and Ron still had his hands on her waist. Hermione gave a quiet, nervous chuckle, sweeping some of her reckless locks away from her eyes before wrapping both of her arms around his neck.  
"Well... that was..." She said, and though the sentence was unfinished, Ron thought he had a good clue as to what she might've been about to say.  
" _Brilliant._ " He breathed dreamily. He couldn't look at anything but Hermione's eyes, bright and intelligent, nor did he want to. She gave a small smile, and that just might've been the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.  
"Uh, yeah." She agreed, meeting his gaze. Ron felt amazing. He needed this woman, needed to be with her, to hold her, to... _touch her._ He just... needed her. He wanted more than snogging in the common room. Though he wasn't sure precisely what it was that he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted it to be with her. He felt like he had waited for this forever,  but it was definitely worth the wait. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead, eliciting a small giggle from her.   
"Can we.. take this upstairs?" He asked, trying as hard as he could to choke down his nerves. He felt he sounded particularly anxious and needy, which he was, but hated it nevertheless. She seemed to consider this for a moment. She avoided his gaze, looking all around the room, then back at him.  
"So, you mean... We're actually...?" She suddenly realized the implication meant by 'taking this upstairs,' and at this she somehow grew a darker shade of crimson. Ron nodded.   
"Oh.. so we're really going to... Oh. _Oh gosh_." She gave a wide grin at this, hugging him hard around the neck.  
"Oh, _Ron!_ Yes, of course!" She was downright giddy. It excited and reasurred Ron to know that she wanted this as badly as him, but he still nearly shook with nerves. He took one of her hands in his, intertwining their fingers and leading her up the stairs to the boys dormitory, considering that if Ron tried to go up the girls stairs (which he and Harry had attempted once before), they would shriek and turn into a ramp, sending him and Hermione down into an embarrassed heap on the floor. They walked up the spiral stairs, and Ron occasionally stole a glance from over his shoulder at Hermione, expecting to see a change of mind on her face, some sort of glimmer of regret in her eye, no matter how subtle. All he saw though was happiness and determination, and sometimes she would look back at him and smile. When they made it up, walking past Christmas-themed portraits, all talking and reminiscing merrily, he led her reluctantly to the mattress with sheets lazily thrown over it that was his bed. He sat down on it, leaving her to stand in front of him, looking around, her gaze eventually landing on him.  
" You, uh... still wanna do this?" He asked, honestly scared of the answer. She nodded furiously, her eyes gleaming.  
" Yes, of course! Do- do you?" She added, seeing the look on his face. Of course he did, he had always imagined what this moment would be like, but never did he imagine that _this_ would be what that moment was like. Awkward and uncoordinated did seem to be his style, though. He nodded in return, slowly and surely.   
"Definitely. It's just- I've never... y'know..." He couldn't finish his sentence though. He was as embarrassed as he had ever been, but also just as excited. She giggled nervously again.  
"Yeah, well I haven't either, so I won't have anything to compare it to, now would I?" She stated matter-of-factly. Ron chuckled.  
"I... guess so." He mumbled, shaking his head slightly at how Hermione still managed to be smart at a time like this. She stepped closer to him, seating herself on his lap and wrapping her legs around him. She draped her arms over his shoulders, interlocking their lips again. Ron placed his hands just above her hips, slowly sliding them up and down and feeling every inch of her that he could. After what felt like the longest and most pleasant few moments of his life, they pulled away, but only for Hermione to remove Ron's shirt, exposing his lithe and bony frame. She ran her hand around every square inch of him that she could reach, starbursts of pleasure leaving goosebumps all over him.  
"Well?" She asked after a while, looking up from her previous activities. Ron was confused.  
"Hm?" He murmured lazily, somehow soothed by her feeling him up the way she did. She gave a smirk that almost gave off the vibe of being flirtatious, and she looked at him with the most pleasure and lust he had ever seen.  
"Don't you want to take mine off?" She asked. Her voice was almost... coy. It was smooth, and only had small, almost undetectable traces of nerves, with only the occasional tremble or quiver. Ron nodded very slowly, unable to produce any sound at the implication of what was being asked of him. He raised his shaking hands to her sleeves, helping her out of them, and eventually sliding her shirt off altogether. Ron's face made a turn for the worst, turning beet-red and hot. He involuntarily licked his lips, much to Hermione's pleasure. She smiled wider, unhooking her bra from the back and offering a strap for him to remove. With a moments hesitation, he took it between his fingers, relishing the sensation of her skin on his. Slowly he removed it, then the other, and was soon sliding the thing off of her entirely.  
As soon as he did, all that would escape from him was a small, helpless squeak. His face was nearly dripping with sweat, and he found himself licking his lips again. He could not describe the feeling he got, staring at Hermione Granger's.... well, you know. She gave a small laugh, not quite a giggle anymore, and Ron couldn't help but notice how they bounced slightly as she did so. He found himself becoming a bit... uncomfortable, his jeans becoming a bit tighter around the crotch that he remembered them being. Hermione seemed to notice this, though, and looked down at the ever-growing bulge in the fabric. Her smile faltered for a moment, but her eyes kept glimmering, glazed over with lust. She met his gaze, which was hard, because he kept trying to look away.  
"Can- uh, can I...?" She muttered, tugging on his beltloop with her index finger. Her true nerves shone through as she said this, her voice shook and quivered. He nodded yet again, still unable to produce any sound. She took a moment to fiddle with his zipper, careful to avoid catching him in it. Soon she was pulling the jeans off, leaving Ron to blush in nothing but his boxers. He accidentally forgot to ask if he could take hers off, but she didn't object as he did it anyway. In fact, she seemed glad to be rid of them. Now they were both left in nothing but underwear, Hermione in only her knickers, which Ron noticed (to his great pleasure) were... uh, somewhat.. _wet._  
He took this to be a good sign, and felt up and down her soft thighs, secretly wishing she'd hurry up and free him from his fabric prison.  
Hermione, seemingly sensing his thoughts, began to shimmy the elastic over his bony hips. She began to slide the article over his hardened length, her eyes locked on it. Once he was fully unsheathed, he breathed a sigh of relief as he was freed, his member bouncing slightly off of his sweat-soaked stomach. He looked up and caught Hermione's eye, noting the look of determination and excitement on her face as she licked her own lips. She couldn't keep her eyes off it, which gave Ron a surge of pride that only got him harder.  
"I want- I.... I-" she seemed to choke on every word, and seemed to be speaking exclusively to his erection, not to him. He gave a throaty chuckle, attempting to cover his nerves by being suave.  
"Hm?" He hummed teasingly. She swallowed.  
"I want- dammit, Ron, I just want to touch you-!" She huffed, avoiding his gaze. He stifled a laugh, stroking her hair. She looked at him.  
"Okay, okay," he said.  
"Go ahead."  
At this, her face warped into that of pure pleasure and appreciation, and she immediately wrapped both of her soft, warm hands around his shaft and began to maneuver them up and down slowly. The only sound that left him was a soft, slow purr, and he let his head fall loosely forward. Her strokes were elegant and perfect, as she always was. For a while he just watched lazily, his half-lidded eyes sliding in and out of focus. Eventually she stopped, and he was forcibly snapped back into the real world, watching expectantly as she began to remove her knickers, revealing a sight that hardened Ron by the second. Hermione noticed this, and blushed. She lowered herself back down onto his lap, his length rubbing against her sensitive spot as she did, forcing a squeak of pleasure out of her. Ron relished this, and in response angled his hips just right and rubbed against her again. She inhaled sharply, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting hard. He continued this twice more, and by this time she had let slip a low, drawn out moan. Her head had fell forward slightly, and she tightened her grip on his neck, pulling herself toward him so she could hear his heart pounding. He repeated the action, eliciting another moan from her.  
"Oh, _Ron..._ " She purred. He planted a kiss on her forehead, sweeping her hair away so that he could see the look of lust on her face.  
"Hmm..." He hummed, angling himself again so that he was lined up with her entrance. She swallowed, watching as, ever so slightly, he used the pre-existing wetness around the area to push slowly into her. She hummed and purred as he did so, clutching him tightly in her arms. She bit down harder on her lip, attempting to stifle her moans, but doing very poorly. Every so often one would find it's way through her wet and plump lips, but this only hardened his ever-growing erection. Once he was fully inside of her, which had taken quite long due to his snail-like speed, he began to pull out again, then push back in. It wasnt quite a thrusting motion, it was more calculated and delicate, which surprised Ron, as he never thought himself capable of being either. He repeated this action several more times, slowly speeding up his pace every so often. Eventually he _was_ thrusting, hitting her sweet spot almost every time, eliciting moans of rapture and elation from her. He gradually sped up, his speed tending to waver as he felt a pool start to form in the pit of his stomach. He felt hot, and every bit of him was drenched in his own, and some of Hermione's, sweat. She clutched the back of his neck tightly, her nails digging into the flesh. Ron didn't care, though, as he was quite focused on what he was doing. Hermione's knees were locked around Ron's waist, her head thrown back in a cry of ecstasy, her hair flowing recklessly behind her. Ron looked up at her, they locked eyes for a moment as her head tilted forward again, then he felt it. He felt himself edging closer, and seeing the glimmer in Hermione's eyes told him that she could, too. His member twitched and throbbed with each thrust, Hermione's moans becoming louder and more frequent. Eventually he was slowing down to his original pace, teetering on the edge of climax, but still putting his full effort and attention on the task at hand.  
Finally he looked into Hermione's eyes again, and heard her let out a loud, drawn-out moan, an air of finality embedded in it as her back arched forward and her nails dug even deeper into the back of his neck. Her thighs pressed hard on either side of his waist, threatening to cut off the circulation. At the sight of her orgasm, Ron was finally pushed over, and he felt his whole body tense for a moment, unmoving, as he came harder than he ever had by himself, filling her up until he finally pulled out, spilling the hot white liquid all over her inner thighs.  
For a while they just sat there, panting, as Hermione adjusted herself so that they could both fall backwards onto the bed, using her wand to siphon off all of the... liquids... off of (and out of) herself, and finally daring to look each other in  the eyes. They said nothing for a long while. Then, Hermione let out a giggle, that slowly turned into a laugh. Ron joined in. Hermione's laugh was always contagious. He ran a hand through his hair, turning to his side in time with her, and sweeping hers away from her eyes.  
"Well, that was..." Ron began, thinking back to what felt like a hundred years ago when this whole thing started.  
_"Brilliant._ " She concluded, clearly remembering too.  
This felt as if it would not be the last time they did this, and it definitely felt as if their friendship would never be the same. On a whim, a crazy, stupid, insane whim, he looked right into her eyes, not just at them, but into them, noting every detail, and said:  
"Hermione Granger, I love you, I love you and I always have. I've been a complete git to never have realized or thought about it, but I do. I love you more than anything." He said it all in one breath, not daring to pause, lest he forget how to speak. His face turned a dark crimson.  
She seemed to consider this. Her face no longer bore a smile, though the glimmer in her eyes was still there. She placed her hand on the one still resting in her hair, grabbing it in her long, thin fingers. After what felt like hours of silence, she spoke again, and her words hit Ron right in the heart and imprinted themselves there.  
"I... I love you too, Ron."


End file.
